


We could schedule it

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: "Do you still want to have sex?" Kara mumbles but Lena is already snoring softly."Yeah that's what I thought."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Kudos: 241





	We could schedule it

**Author's Note:**

> This world is my favorite and this is just a drabble really, just under 1k of domestic Supercorp

"If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” Lena says into the dark room. There's a snort at the other side of the bed before she feels her wife coming closer to her. After an arduous day at work, starting from an emergency at the labs which pulled her from bed at five am and then coming home to literally chaos when the twins were literally naked and flying around, her oldest son on the couch with a bruised nose (and surely a bruised ego) and her oldest daughter trying to play with her electric guitar at full volume, and her wife burning something on the stove, well Lena finally feels like she can breathe.

"You're saying that like we have no other choice." Kara nuzzles into the crook of her neck, her hand creeps under her shirt but it stays on her belly rather than one of her favorite places, her boobs. That solely is a telltale of how their night is not going to be.

Kara had a…an incredibly over the top day, starting from how she was pulled from bed at six am by a disgruntled Alex because they had a rogue alien going around, to going to her youngest kids parent-teacher conference where their professor literally berated her for her lateness and for the latest shenanigan that the twins had pulled, to almost burning down the house because she got distracted singing alongside her oldest daughter.

"All I'm saying is that we haven't had sex in so long." The vibrations of Kara's laugh makes her groan. "I'm serious it has been I think a month since we haven't had sex Kara." It was definitely not normal for them. Usually it took them two or max three days to go on without each other’s bodies, but this is by far the longest time that they have been apart. (Not counting the months after they delivered their kids.)

"And why is that?"

"Because we had that dinner with Alex and Kelly on the third, we had the twins birthday on the tenth, then we also had that lunch with your mother on the fifteen and then we flew out to see Sam and Ruby."

"You had that conference in Gotham for a week and I went to Metropolis to help Clark after, yeah I remember." Kara adds, to which Lena makes a noise that could be interpreted as a whine.

"See, now we have to have sex." Lena says, but she doesn't move, and her tone doesn't sound excited by the prospect, well not that much.

"What time is it?" Kara lifts her head up from Lena's neck to see the hour on the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"It's half past twelve." Usually, that wouldn’t play a factor, meaning the hour, they used to fall asleep around two, but now, now twelve was too late.

"Do you have to take Liam to his soccer practice?" Lena asks through a half yawn.

"Yes, at five." Kara returns to her previous position but this time she places her hand under Lena's boobs.

"I have to take Lara to pick up the cupcakes from Nia's house at six."

"Do we have the doctor's appointment at 9?" Kara asks, placing a kiss near her ear.

"Oh yeah, and we have lunch with Winn and James to talk about Liam and Bella." The recent event was they were approaching the one year mark of relationship and they had prom to worry about.

"I have to take Lara to her dance lessons at 3 on the other side of town."

"I will pick Liam at six then." Lena mumbles while Kara is dozing off.

“Oh, that reminds me, Liam had a little run in with another ball. You should’ve seen him. One look at Bella and he’s the clumsiest kid ever. He didn’t notice that the ball was going straight to his face.”

“That explains the black eyes and the broken nose.”

“I swear I don’t know who he gets it from.”

“That must be you, love.”

“Tell me one time that I-“

“Remember that time that you crashed through a billboard that one time that I sent you that picture.”

“That was your fault!” Kara says enraged. She remembers well how she had to pay a lot of people for the damage she caused. Usually, when there’s fights and there’s material damage, the DEO always pays the ones affected by it, but that time Alex refused to pay for it.

“Case in point. He was just as distracted by a girl as you were with your wife.”

“Well I hope not, because I was distracted by your boobs.” Kara says and it brings a laugh from her wife. “Why is it always my boobs?”

“Have you seen them?”

“Not lately, no.”

“That’s a shame, they’re great.”

“I recall that you haven’t seen them either in a long time.”

“Ugh, I know.” Kara sighs, mostly due to the fact that she’s on the verge of falling asleep more than the outrage of not having seen the most beautiful sight to behold, which is her wife naked and under her. "Do you still want to have sex?" Kara mumbles but Lena is already snoring softly.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

“Maybe we could schedule it for tomorrow.”

“Maybe. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
